


What Do Demons Do During Sleepovers?

by Liepe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Deals, Demon Deals, Human bill, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, but not in this fic, but not really so don't worry, but then again so am i, humour I guess?, obnoxious sisters, possible weird-ass sleepovers in the future?, sorry to dissapoint, suggestive comments and actions but nothing really out there, this is kind of a mess, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: Mabel is dead on the forest ground and Bill is there ready to make a deal. Don’t worry, Mabel recovers very quickly from being dead and Bill kinda just wants a friend on weekends.





	What Do Demons Do During Sleepovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, that belongs to more important people than me. I am doing this for my own fun, and not for profit in any way, shape or form.
> 
> I have no clue when this is set, but probably a few years in the future. So you're more than welcome to make the twins any age you feel comfortable with.

Dipper stared at the on fire hand with a healthy dose of trepidation.

Nothing good ever came with making a deal with Bill, Dipper knew this well and good. He absently ran a hand up his left arm, long timed healed over but if he squinted he could point out three indents across them, marks that a fork would very much leave.

“I haven't got all day, kid,” Bill trilled, voice grating and smug. Because one look at Mabel crumpled on the ground, small and broken and _not moving_ , Bill knew he had the boy.

And Dipper knew this too, pulling his eyes away from his sister’s form. He took a deep breath, pushed away his fears and stared into Bill’s eye with defiance. He reached for the hand with confidence, although the slight tremble to his fingers belied this, and grasped it.

Bill’s insane crackle and the blue fire that engulfed their hands sent Dipper into a full-blown panic. Bile started to rise in the back of his throat at the nightmares that laughter alone provoked.

But looking at Mabel, knowing she will be okay, helped Dipper push through the anxiety. Just enough that he could look at Bill without breaking down.

The grin that Bill wore was as wide and unhinged as Dipper remembered.

Bill tightened his hand around Dipper’s and used that to pull him abruptly closer, snickering when the kid let out a startled yelp. Dipper glared up at the demon, pushing against the chest he was awkwardly pressed against. Bill didn’t seem concerned about Dipper’s annoyance and instead it seemed to spur him on.

“Don’t look at me like that, Pine Tree,” Bill said, watching in amusement as Dipper squirmed at their close proximity. He leaned forward, smiling a little more widely when the boy stilled, and practically purred in his ear, “You’re the one who agreed to this.”

Bill’s screeching laugh followed and Dipper snapped out of the shock, doubling his efforts to put more distance between them. It was no good when Bill warped an arm around him, securing him closer.

“You better hold up your end of the deal, Bill,” Dipper spat.

The demon tilted his head to the side. “And who said I hadn’t?”

Dipper twisted around to his sister and Bill let him, loosening his hold so Dipper could run to his twin. Collapsing beside Mabel, Dipper immediately went to find a pulse. Even though he could see her breathing, even ins and outs as if she was in asleep and wasn’t dead a few minutes ago, he needed further reassurance. And there it was, a steady _thump thump thump_ strong against Dipper’s fingers.

Dipper felt all the tension leave his body until he was boneless, slumping against his sister till his forehead rested on her back. Her constant breathing made his head bob and that kept him calm. _She was alive and okay and everything will be fine, just breathe Dipper_.

He startled when he felt Mabel move, head snapping to look at the side of her face, pressed down against the grey leaves and dirt. Even the bloody scratch that was on her forehead was gone. Her eyes blinked opened and Dipper felt his throat close up with so many emotions.

Mabel’s eyes moved around before focusing on her brother’s. “Dipper?” she mumbled, voice scratchy and low. He gave a happy yell and all but tackled her into a crushing hug. She bemusedly returned it, not one to give up on a hug no matter how confused she was.

Dipper buried his face into her thick hair, leaves and twigs poking him and let out a deep breath in relief. _She’s okay, she’s okay, she’s okay_.

“Such a touching moment,” Bill drawled, leaning against his cane in a bored manner.

Mabel startled out of the hug, only now noticing the demon. She looked sternly at her brother and demanded, “What did you do?”

Dipper was slightly cowed by Mabel’s look but lifted his chin and answered firmly, “What I had to.”

“I want to make a deal,” Mabel said immediately, turning to a now amused Bill who lifted a brow in interest.

“Mabel!” Dipper shouted.

But Mabel ignored him. “Have the deal include both of us. Or me instead.”

Dipper’s further protests died in his throat when Bill threw his head back and howled with laughter. The noise echoed through the mindscape and made Dipper flinch hard. Mabel was impassive to it and waited for Bill to calm down

“Sorry, Shooting Star,” he said, twirling his cane. “I have no need for a set of Pines, and nothing personal but your brother is a little bit more fun to have around.” He pointed his cane at Dipper and winked at him. Even with the eye patch the gesture was clear, and Mabel pulled her brother more protective towards her.

“What did you agree to anyway?” Mabel asked Dipper harshly when she was sure Bill wasn’t going to do anything further except grin at them, sharp teeth exposed. “You know making deals with Bill never lead to anything good, I thought you learnt that by now. Nothing is worth a deal with him that we can’t solve ourselves!"

“You were dead, Mabel!” Dipper burst out, not letting her shame him. Her eyes went wide in shock. Dipper figured he could have maybe let her down more gently, or more likely never told her at all, but it was too late now.

He sighed and continued more softly, any fight in him draining out. “You were dead and it was the only thing I could do. So if you think I’m going to apologise for making the deal, I won’t and I would make it again in a heartbeat.”

Mabel seemed to deflate as well, bouncing back from discovering she was previously dead as quickly as Dipper would have expected her to. She looked helplessly at her brother and asked again, more gently, “What did you agree to?”

Dipper opened his mouth to answer but Bill interrupted happily with, “Bonding!”

“Dipper!” Mabel screeched, hitting his arm hard. “What the heck?!”

“He’s making sound worse than it is,” Dipper defended, rubbing his arm where he was sure a bruise will form. Mabel crossed her arms over her chest.

“Explain.”

Dipper avoided eye contact, because, well, the truth wasn’t all that great either. He reluctantly answered, “I have to stay with him during the weekends.” He winced at how _weird_ that sounded but that’s what Bill wanted. When Bill showed up and proposed that he could bring Mabel back, Dipper agreed to it instantly without much pondering on the implications or smoothing out the details. He was desperate enough to agree to anything at that moment, even taking her place instead.

Mabel wrinkled her nose. “You’re going to be having weekly sleepovers with Bill?”

“I guess,” Dipper said, shrugging helplessly.

“Why?” She directed that question to Bill which Dipper was grateful for because he didn’t have the answer.

Bill winked at her. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Mabel rolled her eyes, obviously not in the mood for the demon’s games. “Yes, I would, that’s why I’m asking.”

“Well tough, kid,” he said, throwing his cane up and catching it in his hand again with a slight flourish. “And as fun as it has been watching all this, really, it was truly warming; it would have brought tears to my eyes if I was capable of it.” The sarcasm was clear in his voice and he looked at them with slight distaste. “But I have to go somewhere else where it’s less nauseating.”

“Well good, no one wants you here,” Mabel snarked back, even though Dipper wished she wouldn't.

Bill rolled his eyes, muttering, “Bring a person back to life and this is the thanks I get.” He sighed and put his hand to his forehead as if despairing over the manners of the human race.

“Well, I’m off,” He said, snapping back to his annoyingly chipper voice. He pointed his cane back at Dipper. “And I’ll see you Friday evening, Pine Tree.” And with a tip of his top hat, he popped out of existence with a crackle.

Dipper and Mabel immediately opened their eyes. They were both still sitting on the now back to normal forest ground and loosely holding each other.

Mabel was the first one to break the hushed silence that fell between them as they stared at the place where Bill was. She huffed and asked, “Seriously, what will you guys do? A movie marathon? Pillow fights? Just stay up late and talk about boys?”

“Shut up,” Dipper said, pushing his sister lightly. There was no bite in his words, he was just happy to see his sister grinning at him that he couldn’t be bothered to think on what Bill wanted with him. He’ll worry about that later.

“No, but really,” Mabel continued, standing up and holding her hand out to Dipper. “Do you think you’ll build a blanket fort?”

Dipper rolled his eyes but accepted the hand, squeezing it slightly and breathing a bit easier when she squeezed back in reassurance as she pulled him up. He would gladly build all the blanket forts and have all the pillow fights with no complaints if it meant Mabel was alive.

“Spin the bottle?” Mabel suggested with faux innocents.

“Mabel!” Dipper squeaked.

Mabel looked thoughtful before nodding. “You’re right, you need more than two people for that, otherwise it’s just called making out. Although…” she trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Nope!” Dipper shouted, stomping towards in what he hoped was the direction of the Mystery Shack.

Mabel skipped ahead of him, grinning widely and obnoxiously singing, “Bill and Dipper sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”  She screeched with laughter as Dipper tried to tackle her.

It all quickly dissolved into a loose game of tag that ended with them in a giggling heap by the Mystery Shack, and honestly, Dipper wouldn’t have it any other way.

He would worry about Bill tomorrow; right now he would enjoy being a kid again with his twin.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*


End file.
